A Risk To Take
by xClove
Summary: Clove and Cato have been friends for as long as they remember, but when they both are to compete in the Hunger Games, the risk is high. Only one can make it out.
1. The Rankings

I glance at Cato, his lips suppressing a smile. As he gets up, his burly figure draws attention, and strides over to the sword station, his all time favourite.

_No, _I think, _It's my turn today._

"Again?" I sigh, and he narrows his eyes, "We seem to be doing sword training _every_ day. What about..."

"Let me guess- knives?" He grins but rolls his eyes. I can't tell if he's pleased or simply annoyed.

I walk over to him, and whisper, "Maybe."

I quickly back away towards the knife throwing station before he could argue.

Cato sighs and reluctantly follows me.

I've always excelled with knife throwing, and there's no doubt. It seems impossible how someone so small could throw with such accuracy. Although, I don't like to be judged. For a fifteen year old, I'm quite small. Despite this, I have skills that will wipe out almost everyone if we were in the Hunger Games, except Cato, whose strength will overcome any skills. To be in the games with him would be a nightmare. There's no doubt he'd win.

I go first, throwing with perfect accuracy as usual under the watchful eye of our trainer, who is soon to rank us before we attend the reaping. Only people in the top ten are able to volunteer, the only other way to go into the games is to be reaped. Although in our district, there are volunteers almost every year.

Cato goes next, throwing at the target with such power that makes anyone shudder. But still, he didn't hit the target.

After collecting his knives from the target, he groans and glares at me.

Now it's my turn to shudder. As great of friends as we are, he scares me sometimes.

"Cato I... lets just go. It's lunchtime anyway."

Still glaring at me menacingly he turns to the lunch room and we re-unite with our peers.

"Look Clove, I'm sorry. I just don't want to be judged wrongly. The trainers can't misjudge me. It won't happen." He stares at me, his face sorry and resentful.

"It's okay. Wait," something catches my attention, "Cato, you're not thinking of volunteering, are you?"

He sighs, and lowers his glance, "Possibly."

Pain strikes my heart. But no, no, I don't think of him that way. I won't. I can't. Sure, he's strong but something makes me reconsider the fact that he's certain to get out there alive. There are other districts. And five more careers, as bloodthirsty as him. Or is it that I care about him? That even if he does win, he'll possibly ignore me, and there will be no friendship. That he'll just abandon us for riches.

And there is the fact that I may want to volunteer myself. Its always been something I've considered, maybe even desired. To go in the games would be a risk but I have the skills to win. And if I do, imagine the pride I would bring to my district. The fame, the riches. It would be glory in its best. The thought is tempting.

"Cato, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. You still have a year to think about it. I don't know..." My voice drifts off as he curiously stares at me.

"Why is that?" His voice has become playful and happy, "Would you miss me?"

The blush that illuminates my cheeks can't be helped. And there's no way I can hide it. "No. I just think that if you're determined to win, maybe another year of training would really benefit for you."

"Or..." He teases, "You care about me. Yep. I think that's it."

I try to look away but his big eyes draw me back to him, and I just shake my head.

"Ok then. If you insist."

The atmosphere of the room becomes awkward and suddenly everyone is silent. Any noise would echo in the silence.

Loud heels slam to the ground as the owner of the center walks over to the notice board.

Everyone knows what happening. The ranking has been listed for everyone to see. Cato stiffens next to me, nervous for the result, hoping that his name is listed.

"Should we go?" I ask and he nods.

I slowly rise from my seat, leaving my lunch on the table. If I don't get picked, it's fine with me. I've taken the tesserae so my chances are higher and I still have a few years to make the cut. It's not as important to me than with Cato. It's all he wants, and he's determined to get in the arena.

As we walk, I try to make conversation but it's no use. Whenever he answers a question, his voice catches with the nervousness of the moment. If he doesn't get listed, there is nothing to satisfy his needs.

I'm separated from Cato as the crowd gathers and I'm at the list before him. My eyes scan the list, looking for my name when I spot it. My smile is enormous.

_Clove Kentwell_.

Just what I want. The top two- boys. A boy I don't know and Cato.

_Cato._ As happy as I feel for him, I feel unhappy. This is my year, my games. And I'm determined.

And I'm going to win.


	2. Preparation

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you read this and enjoy it too. It's my first fan fic. So I'm a beginner with this. This chapter is a bit shorter than the other one but I'll add another soon. Thanks! Oh, and review please!**

3 months later...

It should feel the same as always; the same routine, preparation- everything. But today it feels different. It feels different because I know the circumstances are different- that it will be weeks before I'm back home. Because I'm going to volunteer. Going into the games. Winning the games. It's something I've prepared for my entire life, and I'm at the peak of my strength. Nothing can stop me from winning. Except Cato.

Ever since he discovered my decision on volunteering, I think he's backed away a bit. It's rare that we talk anymore and I think he's changed his mind.

If we both go in, it's a huge risk to take. Although we'd ensure one of us getting out there alive.

The day started off as normal. We were allowed a sleep in since the reaping was at two and it was our day off work and training, although no one ever did. By choice, most volunteers train until an hour prior to the reaping to get ready. But I chose not. I was ready, at the top of my game. Prepared as I could be. I did do training, but in the comfort of my home, helped out by my brothers with combat and fighting.

When I was finished, my mother brings in a blue dress- my reaping dress, formerly my older sister's. But still gorgeous. It was pale blue that falls just above my knees with thin spaghetti straps and sequins dotted along the bottom. It was quite plain but an eye-catcher.

I start with my hair, brushing it out smoothly then curly it so it fell in loose ringlets. I didn't add any makeup except for a thin layer of pink lip gloss- I wanted to be as recognisable as possible.

I sit down and my mother joins me, "What if Cato gets chosen? Or he volunteers?"

My mother's words made me suddenly consider my choices. Hearing it from someone else has made me do this. It's like what I say doesn't matter when others consider it, it all changes.

I sigh and gulp some water down, "I don't know, maybe not but still... I think he's reconsidered his choices now that I know I'm going in."

And I've started to regret my choice of taking the tesserae, of telling the other two girls on the list of volunteers to back away. I regret it all now. If I get reaped I go in.

If Cato goes in too, then we're screwed. If he didn't decide to volunteer, then I may want to go in. It all depends on my friend's decision. Whether he stays. Or goes.

Looking at my mother, I can see she knows what I'm thinking, "It's okay. I understand. I know how much you want this. It's dependable. I know."

I look at her, my eyes narrowed and she sighs.

"Mum...what is it?"

She looks at me and a look of pain rips across her face, "It happened to me once. I was like you, going to volunteer but then the man I really loved went in, and I decided against it, knowing only one of us gets out. But he was killed. This was the 50th Hunger Games. But worst of all, he was killed by an outlying district. And what makes it worse, it was District 12, the most shameful to loose to. They don't deserve it. Never have, never will."

My mother's words shock me. Out of all things, I wouldn't think she'd be the person to support this. Of course, District 12 are scum. Poor people that have nothing. They don't even train. It's odd- it should be something that they prepare themselves for. They wouldn't survive without training- and that's why they don't.

But hearing this from her gave me completely different views. It showed me she loved before my mother, and the Hunger Games is something that affects so many in both good and bad ways.

But I won't let this happen to me. Either way, Cato and I will survive. One is going in, one staying. But we're both surviving. We will.


	3. The Reaping

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm trying to make the chapters longer now so they'll be better for everyone to read. Thanks!**

We all quietly file into the square. Everything looks different on reaping day. Cameras and large banners are placed along the roofs of the buildings and all the stores are closed. Everyone must be here, whether you're a child or not.

I find my place among the crowd with a few girls from my school. We glance at each nervously and I smile. Today is the day. My fate is depending on Cato and his decisions.

I try to look for him but I can't spot him. The crowd is large and it's a miracle we even fit half of the population of our district. The people without children going into the reaping have to watch the reaping in several streets on a large projected screen.

But at the moment, I can't see him. It's most likely he's hanging around the boys in his grade, preparing for the next few moment.

The atmosphere is buzzing with excitement and many are trying to anticipate what will happen. Looking over to the adults, a few are taking bets on who they think will either be reaped or volunteer. By what I hear, I'm in the mix- as well as Cato. It's almost as if people except us to go in, that they know us so well that it's just of our nature to go in and risk our life. But here, we see the games as something completely honourable, an opportunity for adventure. Something truly amazing.

My lust to get in the arena is admirable here, I'm so determined to do this, whether it be this year or the next. I will go in and fight. The thought makes me smirk.

At two thirty, it's clear that everyone's here and the reaping is proceeded.

From inside the justice building, Mayor Mills, Enobaria- a past victor- and Anika, our escort from the Capitol make their way onto the stage and into their allocated seats.

What brings attention is the fluorescent blue colour of Anika's wig and a matching pair of glittery heels the exact same colour.

The mayor steps up to the podium and tells us about the concept of the games. Like the games, the speech is annual and I know it like the back of my hand. We all do.

Once Mayor Mills is finished, she sits back down and welcomes Anika to the stage. She jumps up excitedly and bops her way to the stage in her usual manner. She gives the crowd a giant smile and explains about how much of an honour it is to be here.

She smiles between breath and continues to speak, "Thank you, thank you. Now shall we start with the reaping?"

She loiters over to the other side of the stage towards the two ginormous glass bowls which decide our fate. One has the boys, the other, the girls.

"So who should we start with?" Anika walks over to the boys' bowl, "How about we mix it up for a change? Boys first!"

The crowd goes silent as she moves her around around the bowl, deciding which paper to choose. There are thousands of slips there, and she digs her hand into the centre and finally chooses the slip.

"Neptune Brown!"

The name is familiar, I've met him once, or seen him in school. But the boy doesn't have time to even mount the stage when Cato's hand shoots up and the next thing, he's screaming "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute of the 74th Hunger Games!"

I feel like someone's ripped out my heart. I'm shattered. His voice rings in my ears, 'I volunteer!', over and over. I can't go in, as much as I'd like to. I can't believe he did this.

Cato confidently makes his way up and smiles at Anika.

"Now what is your name, young man?"

"Cato Hadley," he says without hesitation.

"Now lets give a warm welcome to our male tribute!" Anika cheers and the crowd roars, "Okay, now it's time to select our female tribute!"

Once again, she moves her hand throughout the bowl and chooses a slip a lot quicker than last time.

Clearing her throat, she reads, "Clove Kentwell!"

It takes me a minute to register this, and I sigh. It's everything that I've wanted but at the same time, I don't want to go. Not with Cato there. It's tragedy.

But I can't show my pain. A show a great smile and walk up to the stage, and shake Cato's hand, glaring at him as he glances at me. Confusion is spread across his face but I look away with guilt.

Yes, I feel bad about my actions towards him, not talking for months, and now, treating him as if he's done something wrong. It wasn't planned to be like this, we never intended to go together. I took a risk, but we're both going in. And now, it's too late for both of us.

Besides the fact that we'll be in the arena together, I can't be happier. My dreams all come true. I have to put my feelings aside- I will win this.


	4. Extravagance

**AN: Sorry I took a while to publish this. School and homework don't give me much time to write. This one is much longer than the previous chapters. Please review! Thanks.**

We're taken into the Justice Building, and placed in different rooms, ready to face our families and friends who are to say goodbye. Although in my case, it's not a goodbye, but a 'see you soon'.

I sit on the regal couch and run my fingers through my hair in frustration. Before someone is sent in, I reassemble myself- mentally. In my mind, I go through the case and come to the conclusion that there's no way out of this. I'm going in with Cato and there's no way of changing it. But the thing is, is that I'm coming out alive. I will be the victor.

My thoughts are interrupted when the door swings open and I'm in my mother's arms. She holds me for a minutes then looks at me, smiling, "You will win this. I know you can."

The thought makes me smile, knowing my mother believes in me. She backs away to reveal my father, who had just came from work wearing his peacekeeper uniform and my brothers who are sitting on the couch across the room.

Dad smiles and places his hand on my shoulder, "I'm proud. Now you go make me prouder by winning this thing."

His words don't mean as much as my mother's. All he ever wanted was for his children to go in the games and win. His words mean nothing.

It's all he decides to say, then leaves the room but my mother stays along with my brothers.

My younger brother, Liam looks at me, his face solemn. Unlike the rest of my family, he doesn't support the games. So it's obvious he's not happy with these arrangements.

"Try hard to win," he says and I smile, telling him that I will.

"What's with the doubt? I will win," I reply and he lowers his glance.

I walk over to him and join him on the sofa, "Listen. I will win. You just have to believe in me. Then we can all be sure that I'm coming home. Do you believe in me?"

He nods, his breath rugged.

"Good," I say and approach my other brother, Nelson who is smiling, believing that I can do it.

"Get me something from the Capitol before you come back," It's all he says. But it's all I need.

"Count on it."

We share one last laugh when the peacekeepers are dragging my family out the door.

It seems too soon when they're gone, and something inside of me tells me I had more to say. But I honestly don't know what.

I'm left in the room with no one else to come. I was friends with only a few although it's unlikely they'd show up. But I'm fine with that. Less to think about.

I'm about to summon the peacekeepers when the door abruptly opens. In walks Alyssa, a girl who I'd sit with at lunch. No, a friend. I'm lucky to have someone and I can't keep pushing her away.

She smiles and steps forward, "Clove. I know you may not want me here but I brought you this."

She hands me the small locket which I'd usually keep around my neck. I grasp it and thank her. I open it and the picture of my parents on one side and a picture of me and smiling Cato on the other comfort me.

The thought brings me back to the moment.

"Thank you," I whisper.

We stand in silence for a few moments when she says, "Good luck. I know you can win this. I believe in you. Everyone does. You will win."

That's all she says then walks out of the room.

It's not long after that when the peacekeepers march in to escort me to the tribute train.

I've heard things- apparently it's extravagant, as is all things from the Capitol.

I join Cato at the train station along with Anika. She gives me a welcoming smile and gets onto the train.

"Come on in," She extends her hand, waving us inside.

No one has exaggerated the extravagance. Crystal chandeliers hang from the roof and couches were covered in an arrangement of fabrics. Tables covered with foods that I wouldn't think possible. Amazing.

Apparently Cato was amazed too. He stands in the doorway, his jaw dropped, observing the room.

Once the train starts, we sit down on the velvet couches and discuss the weeks to come. Anika tells us about the tribute parade, the interviews and the training. Only briefly but it gives us a quick idea of what's going on in the next few weeks before the games.

"Just a second," Anika tells us, "I'll go and get Enobaria. She's in her room, I think."

We sit in silence for a few minutes, when Cato speaks up, "Clove, listen. I'm sorry. I didn't know that this would happen."

I look over at him, his eyes forgiving and sad, "I know," I sigh, "It's just that it's too much for any of us to handle right now. We weren't intending for both of us to be here. Together. It's hard to accept. Do you know what I mean?"

He nods then looks at me, "I do, actually. I feel the same but we have to co-operate if you're going to win this."

I pick up something, "Wait. 'You're going to win this'? No. Don't think like that. It won't me be. It will be you. I'm making sure of it. But we will try, both of us."

"Of course. Now back to Enobaria. Have you ever met her?"

I shake my head and he does the same, "Never. But I have heard things. You know she won the games but ripping out flesh with her teeth? She must be..."

"Lethal? Yes, I've heard that before," the lady smiles and sits down next to me, "As you can tell, I'm Enobaria. Cato and Clove, right?"

Cato nods, smiling while I just sit there, observing my mentor.

"I see," she says, looking at me, "Clove. I've heard things from your trainer, you know?"

"No, I haven't. Although it would've been nice to know something,"I grit my teeth. I don't know what to do. Whether to talk cooperatively or sit there and listen, with the attitude that I have.

"Well, if you come back, I'm sure you'll be informed of everything right away."

I smirk but she just smiles back. When doing this, I catch a glimpse of her teeth. The tips are pointed with gold. And they seem sharper than the average tooth.

"We'll start with everything tomorrow. It must have been a tiring day. You're bedrooms are in the next car." Without saying anything else, she gets up and strolls out of the car.

Like before, Cato and sit in silence. When he gets up, he pulls me up too and beckons me to walk with him.

"You're right, you know? We'll try as hard as we can, and one of us will win. I know it."

When we get to my door, I give him a small smile- the first in months- , and he gives me something totally unexpected back.

He kisses me.


	5. Impressions

I lay in bed, gripping onto the quilt that night, thinking about what had just happened.

It replays in my head over and over and I narrow my eyes.

He kissed me. That's the only thought I gather.

But why?

It was all so sudden- out of the blue, and it made me wonder how long he'd been planning to do this.

Different feelings strike me. Anger and confusion. And at one point, a small dose of happiness.

But I refuse to feel that way.

I'd never admitted to myself my true feelings for Cato. It had always been so confusing around him. Whenever we would hang out, butterflies seemed to take over my stomach. I'd never been able to understand this until now.

Do I like him? Should have I kissed him back? I did nothing. He kissed me and I simply walked inside my room without saying anything.

I regret this.

But now, I can't help but thinking about it. It confuses me, but after this particular event, I felt somewhat satisfied, which was unexplainable. Maybe I do like him.

As I drift off, all I can think of is the kiss and what I think about it.

I wake up earlier than I should. The train is silent, rattling along the tracks as we get closer and closer to the Capitol.

No one seems to be awake.

So I don't make much noise, I hoist myself out of bed and quietly creep to the bathroom.

I look around, then thoroughly brush my teeth and jump into the shower. The choices I have, just to apply soap seem ridiculous, but so soothing.

When I get out, I notice some clothes have been laid on my bed. A blue sweater with black pants.

When I'm done dressing, I tie my hair in a simple braid down my back then walk out into the main car.

In there awaits Enobaria and Cato, who are still dressed in their pyjamas. Enobaria smiles at me while Cato just avoids my glance completely and his cheeks turn beet red.

"Hello Enobaria, Cato." I say and sit down next to Enobaria who's buttering her toast.

I reach for a slice when my hand meets Cato's who too is eager to eat. He pulls away quickly and looks away.

I smirk, blushing as well.

"So, have a nice sleep?" I ask to stir him up.

Enobaria nods while Cato just glares at me and I notice how bloodshot his eyes are. I guess he didn't have such a wonderful night.

A pang of guilt strikes me. Was this over me? He didn't sleep knowing I'd never love him. Of course, I over dramatise but still, the thought haunts me. And I feel so much guilt.

We eat the rest of the meal in silence, awkward silence. And when Anika walks in towards the end, she forces us to sit on the couch in front of the television to watch the recaps of yesterday's reaping.

When everyone is gathered, Anika turns the television on and the seal of Panem flashes across the screen, and President Snow's voice booms throughout the room.

They start with District One, although the tributes don't seem to impress me. The female with the ridiculous name of 'Glimmer' steps up on their stage. She may be tall and slim but strength isn't upon her. The boy volunteers but doesn't look too impressive either. Like her, he's tall but don't look as strong as us. Cato could take him out easily.

When our District comes on, hushes spread throughout the room as we watch the event. When Cato volunteers he's considered as an immediate threat. But my sadistic smirk and confidence proves that I too am a contender.

As time goes by, I get even more confident. After each district, I know that I have the best chance of winning. 6, 7, 8 go by and no one stands out. 9 and 10. Still no contenders.

District eleven, as unusual as it sounds, somehow stays in my mind. A twelve year old girl is reaped with no volunteers. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

The boy tribute is what shocks me. He's even taller than Cato, stronger looking too. With the build of an ox, he slowly makes his way to the stage. I can feel my confidence suddenly drop.

District Twelve comes next- the scum of Panem. A small girl gets reaped but another girl frantically volunteers. It appears they were sisters. No one would do that in our District. Volunteering to save someone is seen as simply ridiculous. She gets reaped- you either must volunteer for her for your own sake or let her go into the arena. Never before has this happened. But what our problem is, is that eyes will be on her in the Capitol. She'll be watched, and she better not be good. Anyway, she won't be- no one from her district ever is.

The boy makes no impression. He's wimpy; crying as he mounts the stage, blushing when shaking the girl's hand. It's stupid. District Twelve is stupid.

When the recaps end, I slowly get when Anika yells out, "There it is!"

I can see what she means. Outside the windows is the glistening Capitol.


	6. Arrival

**AN: Okay, sorry it's been a while. I've had what they call 'writer's block', and what I call, 'no time.' This one might be a bit long so hopefully it makes up for the time waited. Also- review! It inspires me to write more.**

I feel like I'm on display for everyone to see. A barbie doll; dressed and undressed. Sorted into a variety of rooms that depends on my activity.

I'm currently in a plain room, being waxed all over by a few strange citizens. With their high pitched voices and extravagant clothes, they look like they were part of Priscilla. Honestly, it kind of scares me. The fact that they would go to such lengths to look like that is odd. I suppose it's just what they do here.

Athena, a woman with pink crimped hair and purple face tattoos begins waxing every inch of skin so Im smooth and ready. Luckily, she says I'm not too dirty so I won't have to the scrub which most tributes have.

Once I'm finished with waxing, another member of my prep team moves on to do my hair. She has bright red eyes with butterflies painted all over her body. Her hair is scarlet red, as well as her features. It looks as if she's bleeding all over her body. I learn her name is Viola.

A man helps out here and there. He looks more normal than the others, with no facial products or tattoos. Except the light hint of pink eyeshadow. But his clothes and hair are a bright pink. It's so odd to see a man in that colour, and I don't feel comfortable with him watching me like this.

During preparation, they make side comments on events- upcoming and passed- and the reaping. Their thoughts are interesting, but clearly too sympathetic.

"Oh, did you see the girl from district twelve?" one of the three asked.

"She seems very interesting. How she volunteered for her sister. Touching!" Another remarked.

This went on for ages, and fury built up inside of me. I was about to say something when the three of them announced in unison, " Time to see Pluto!"

I immediately knew who this was. Pluto, famous stylist for the Hunger Games. My stylist.

The lead me into an empty room, where there's only a long bench, and the walls lined with clothing hooks.

"Just wait for Pluto, he'll be right in," Athena says and walks away with her glance lowered.

I sit there on the bench for a few moments, and think about my stylist. I've never seen him before, and I don't know what to expect. He's probably like the others. Over dressed, crazy. Just like everyone else in this city.

And I'm right, Pluto walks in, his hair lime green, with clothes to match. His face is powdered white, which looks odd against his olive skin. As he smiles, I noticed his teeth appears to be a light shade of green too. The things they do here is ridiculous.

"Clove," He talks in a high pitched voice, in an unfamiliar accent, " As you know, I'm Pluto. And tonight, is the tribute parade!" He finishes the sentence with a clap of his hands and walks closer to examine me.

I pull back and he reaches for my face but his stern look shows me I'm not to me with his.

"Take your robe off," he demands.

I feel uncomfortable doing this, especially to someone I just met, but I realise I have to. I hesitantly pull my robe off, exposing my body.

Pluto nods, and I quickly put the robe back on.

"For many weeks, I have been thinking about the parade. Mostly on how to reflect your district, which definitely gets you noticed as a career. But also to," He cringes his nose, thinking of a suitable word," To prove your superiority, show your strength."

I nod, "And?'

He faintly smiles, "I think I have come up with the perfect costume."

I sigh, and he walks out of the room to retrieve the costume. It's always something ridiculous. Apparently we're supposed to stand out, and that's why. But I want to be noticed for looking good. I just hope he hasn't gone beyond crazy this year.

Pluto walks in with a bag that contains the piece of clothing, "You're not to change into this right now, we have to get hair and makeup done first."

He grins and unzips the bag, pulling out what seems to be something fit for a gladiator.

"Wow," Is all I can say. It was so much better than I expected. Pluto is right; it does show what a career is. Powerful, strong, intimidating. It all works. And like the gladiators, we're here to fight.

"Here, try this on," He passes me the helmet. It's made out of gold, and is crafted perfectly. When I put it on, it's heavy but something I can easily get used to.

"Fits perfectly," I confirm.

We start with my hair, Pluto simply braids it, but adds what I can only describe to be gold flecks throughout my hair. Simple, but very effective.

So people remember my face, little make up is applied, just a few layers of foundation and gold eyeshadow. I've never liked makeup so I'm glad there's little to put on. In fact, I've always stayed away from the trends. It always seemed shallow to that. And besides, obsessing over everything just distracts me from my training. And that is something that can't happen.

After we finish that, it's time to put my costume on. Pluto helps me with the armour, making sure it stays in place, and not shifting around during the chariot ride. I wonder if Cato is dressed like this too. Usually the tributes match their district partner, but there are often exceptions.

When I'm finished, Pluto makes a few adjustments and smiles, "There. All done. Shall we see Cato?"

I don't get the chance to say anything before he's ushering me out the door.

"He's just around there corner," Pluto mutters, "I was told there are- oh! Here we are! Just in here!"

He opens the door, revealing Cato dressed almost identically, his polished armour gleaming. He gives me a smile but my eyes dart away from his.

Our stylists leave, leaving the two of us alone, my cheeks going beet red.

"You look nice," he remarks.

"As do you," I reply, "Well we are dressed the same, so I supposed we both are."

"This place is very..." He tries to think of a word, "Interesting."

I nod, "Very."


	7. Parade

**A/N: Once again, I am so sorry! I thought no one even took an interest in this fic until I looked at it the other day! From now on, I will continue to write! PS: Sorry the chapter's only short!**

We sit the chariot, Cato and I, ready for the opening ceremony to begin. He's fixing his helmet while I sit idle in the cushioned seat. I look calm on the outside, but really, my heart is racing with excitement. All of Panem will be watching, and that thrills me. Knowing that someone in the crowd I'll soon be exposed to will be a future sponsor.

I glance at Cato, who I haven't properly talked to since the night on the train. I would, but I don't know what to say.

Do I like him? No, I can't. Even if I did, I'd have to face him in the arena. If feelings developed, I wouldn't know what to expect. I've never loved before, I don't believe I'm capable of such feelings. I've always been focused on winning. Nothing else, and my focus will stay that until I do win. And I will. I have a great feeling about this. That I'll come out of the arena a hero, just like who I've seen on the television. Victors, Brutus, Enobaria, Finnick Odair from District Four. I've always aspired to be like them; to come out victorious, be bathed in riches. The thought of it makes my heart race, and a smile soon appears on my face.

Suddenly music begins to play, and the two tributes from district one are making their way towards the city circle. The crowd is cheering wildly, they have certainly already won the crowd over. Not for long.

That's when our two horses make a start. The clap their hooves against the ground and exposes us to the crowd, to the country.

I was right, the thousands of capitol citizens in the bleachers are over enthusiastic, cheering, throwing flowers down at us, showering us with compliments.

I'm waving at them, winning over their affection. A smile comes across my face as they blow me continuous kisses. I feel amazing.

The noise level suddenly rockets. I don't know what makes them so excited but when I turn around all I see in the distance is a glowing red colour.

That's when I see the screen; the tributes from twelve are on fire. Literally. The capes of their body suits are ignited into a cape of fire. I have to admit, it was amazing.

But I couldn't let the attention to be drawn to them. No, it can't let it happen.

The thought angers me; they have no chance in the games, being from twelve. No training for any of this. They shouldn't make such a scene. It's selfish.

And the girl? I don't think she volunteered to save her sister, but to just go in the games, drawing attention while not seeming odd to her stupid, poor district. But everyone knows she has no chance. She's from twelve, after all.

We enter the city circle, and the president makes his annual speech, welcoming us tributes to the capitol, stating the famous 'Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour'. It's the same every year. The speech, I mean. I see it on television, the same speech with a few tweaked words.

We finish the ceremony not soon after, but all the crowd cheers is 'Girl on Fire'. I now know that she'll be the first to die in the arena. And I'll be the cause of it.


	8. Thoughts on Us

I sit by the window where we are staying for the next few days. After the parade, Anika escorted us here. It's massive; separated into a dozen rooms, one for each of us. Me, Cato, Enobaria, Anika and other officials that came with us from our district. A large dining and lounge room takes up most of the entire floor we have to ourselves. It's stunning- more grand and exquisite than the train. Chandeliers of many colours hang from the ceiling, and the couches come in a variety of shapes and colours.

I plant myself in one by the many windows overlooking the stunning capitol. It's late, but festivities are still continuing into the night. It seems like the city that never sleeps. People in outrageous clothing are singing, dancing, drinking the night away.

I take a flower out of the vase resting on the small table beside the chair. It's fake, just like everyone in this place. I twirl it around a few times with my finger, flattening the petals then letting them pop up again. It's red, obviously supposed to represent a rose.

I sigh, pressing my legs to my shoulders in a huddle.I miss home. I mean, I knew I would, but not this much. I wonder what my parents are doing now. They've probably seen the parade by now, and I wonder what they'd think of it. They'd be proud of me, for sure. But I suppose the big scene the tributes from twelve made would've made them anger just like I did.

I turn to put the flower back when I see Cato in the doorway. Just standing there, also looking out the window. I clear my throat and he looks down at me, walking towards the seat which I'm sitting at.

He plonks himself down on the chair across from me, still silent.

We sit there for a few minutes in silence when he finally speaks up, "Clove. About the other night. I'm sorry. I just...I just didn't know what I was thinking at the time." He looks up at me with hopeful but sorry eyes, "It was irrational. I just got caught up in the moment, I guess."

I glance at him, and sigh heavily. I'm speechless. I have nothing to say, and I don't say anything. I sit there, and wait for him to continue.

"Listen, we can forget about it all. Just pretend it never happened, if you like. But that's the thing..." He stops and looks at me.

"You don't want to pretend, don't you?" I ask, biting my lip raw.

He breaths with ragged breaths, obviously conflicted, having no idea what to do, or what to say.

He grabs the collar of his shirt, and fiddles with the end. Cato continues to look at me, hoping for an answer that will satisfy him.

I don't say anything, and he continues speaking, "I don't know. No." Cato lowers his glance, tapping his feet on the ground, in search for something to say.

His blue eyes shimmer in the light from the lamp, then are once again focused on me.

I'm frozen, conflicted too, having no idea what to say.

"Clove, I..."

"Don't," I interrupt, leaning forward, pressing my finger to his lips.

And that's when I did what I never thought I did. I leant forward a little more, and kissed him.

{.}

Before I know it, Anika's banging on my door, demanding I show up to breakfast. I hoist myself from the bed, stretching my arms out, yawning.

I slowly get dressed, slipping on a striped red jumper and black tights. Making my way out, I notice everyone is awake, including Cato. He gives me a look as I plonk myself down on the chair, taking a piece of toast.

As I take a chunk out of the toast, Anika makes an announcement.

"So, Cato, Clove," She does the same as always cheesy gesture towards us and continues, "Today, you have training. That means by ten you must be down in the training centre."

Enobaria snorts, "I think they know that, Anika." She gives us a small smirk, "So really this means; make an impression. Don't be late, or you'll be judge. Although being careers, you'll get away with it. Over the next couple of days, as you know, you'll be rated on a scale on 1 to 12 based on your skill. Do everything you can to get a high score. Intimidate the others, don't hold back. Seeing your training scores in the academy, I expect a nine or ten from you. Now, go get dressed in proper, presentable clothing. Hurry now!"

Before I turn away, I give Cato a quick smile and he return the favour.


End file.
